


A Future With You

by serenaluna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenaluna/pseuds/serenaluna
Summary: MC dreams of the future and the past-- content so long as it's with Zen. Today, something-- two things-- that are unexpected occur. And she couldn't be happier.





	A Future With You

One thing MC loved about the Cheongdam district in Seoul was how modern and classy it made her feel. She loved feeling like a  _ woman _ . A sexy, confident woman. Her boyfriend loved it too. 

When she had met Zen, she had been very shy and timid. The rough awakening of the ‘real world’ had beat her vibrant exuberance from high school completely down. Her optimism turned into a glass half empty. She struggled to make ends meet, living from day to day on meager wages. Nobody wanted a college student so deep in debt she could barely afford a bottle of water and some instant ramen for dinner. 

Then she came across the best opportunity of her life-- going to teach English in Seoul. Language and culture had always been her forté, dreams of working for the United Nations bubbling up to the top of her head. This was the first step. One which she'd never forget. 

There was a pep in her step, the subtle sway of her hips and raise of her shoulders showcasing her radiant energy-- a glow of newfound confidence. 

She had a job she  _ loved.  _

She was in a city that she'd always wanted to visit.

And just then, when the world seemed a little better to her...she got a text message from an unknown user, connecting her to the chatroom where she'd meet the love of her life. 

Hyun Ryu. AKA Zen. She never thought she'd be the type to fall for a sometimes melodramatic and goofily narcissistic actor-- but here she was. Falling in love with him with every message he sent. 

Contrary to popular belief-- it was  _ not  _ love at first sight for MC. It took awhile. After two parties together and a couple weeks into planning the next, she just knew that she was head over heels. Zen, well with him it was obvious that he felt the same. And so,  _ she _ asked  _ him.  _

In Korea that was a much more daring move, but that was what Zen liked about her. She was willing to take risks. She didn't sit idly by while her feelings were consuming her entire being. The moment she knew was the moment she told him.

The rest was history.

 

“Sun-saeng-nim!” 

MC wore a smirk on her face as she chided her student, pointing to her loopy letters on the board, which spelled “Miss [last name].” 

“ _ English _ , Mister Choi. This is an advanced class, yes?” 

“Ah-  _ sorry, sorry... _ Miss [last name]. Park Min-seok wanted to know if you had a-- uh--  _ boyfriend _ .” 

The whole class erupted into giggles, and so did MC, taking a moment to remember her loving boyfriend who was probably hard at work with memorizing his script. 

“Why? Do you want to be mine, Mister Park?” She teased, and the whole class went wild once again, MC snickering to herself as she continued to grade the papers on her desk. She averted the question, not wanting to delve too deep into her personal life, especially since her students probably knew full well who her boyfriend was. 

“Miss [last name]! Tell us!  _ Do _ you have a boyfriend?” Another student begged, and MC simply sighed. There was no way these kids would let it go. 

“Fine. Yes, I do have a boyfriend.”

“Who? Who? Miss [last name], tell us!” 

The class turned into a mess of disorderly shouting and yelling, MC regretting the hole she had dug for herself. She might as well make up something to get them to stop and actually do their classwork. “His name is...Choi Saeyoung. He works at a video game company.” 

_ “What does he look like?”  _

_ “Is he handsome?” _

_ “Does he have a lot of money?”  _

“ _ Quiet, children! _ You have an assignment to do and if I see any zeros the whole class is getting a failing grade.” MC threatened, though her words would have no impact. Grades were a great source of manipulation, and it was easy to get her class to quiet down this way.

As she looked over her diligently-working students, she smiled to herself. 

 

After work, MC was due at the Han Corporate Building, promising to help Jaehee with some party details, as well as give her some company while she worked her long hours. Toting along a tray of cappuccinos for the two of them, as well as Mr. Han himself, she got through to the offices with ease, recognized easily by the guards at the front desk. 

“MC. It's good to see you.” Jaehee greeted her in Korean, something which MC found completely natural and was rather used to, both girls complementing each other with a smile as MC handed the overworked assistant her coffee. “And it's good to see you've brought me some caffeinated sustenance. Thank you.” 

“Anytime, Jaehee. I'll drop Jumin's off and meet you back at your desk.” 

They both split and MC went up to the familiar looking wooden door, giving a few knocks before peeking through to see if Jumin was inside and able to receive her company for a moment. 

“MC, hello. Come in.” 

She smiled and nodded, walking over to Jumin and placing the hot paper up on a free space of his desk. The rest was cluttered with papers, the bags under his eyes signaling a stressful time having to deal with being a CEO. “One cappuccino, extra cream.” 

“Thank you, MC.” 

She waved it off as nothing, going back over to the door to give him the time and space he needed to work. She didn't want to bother him too much, he was a busy man after all. 

“Wait.” He caught her attention, eyeing her suspiciously, like there was a stain on her dress. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“There's something different about you. I don't know exactly what it is, but you seem a little...off.” 

“Well thanks, Jumin.” MC deadpanned, taking it as a strike against her rather than an observation, but then again, she didn't take his words too harshly either. “I'll keep that in mind.”

She walked away before he could say anything else, chuckling to herself as she found her way back to Jaehee's desk. The two had grown rather close, MC finding the most comfort in her and her female presence. It wasn't easy dealing with 4 other boys, three who she thought of as pesky brothers and one who was her  _ peskier  _ boyfriend. Jaehee was calm and level-headed. It was rather nice. 

“I was thinking we could invite a group of classical literature enthusiasts to the next party...apparently they make very generous donations and are great conversationalists.” She suggested and MC handed over her phone, letting Jaehee do the honors. 

“Sounds great.” MC brought her cup of coffee to her lips, but the usually divine smell of coffee beans was putrid to her. Like the milk was spoiled or the grounds moldy. It was so intense it made her want to vomit, which she did, managing to make it to Jaehee's trash can in time. 

“MC, are you alright?” Jaehee asked, standing up and trying to attend to the sick girl in any way that she could. 

“I-I think so…” MC blanched when a crazy idea popped into her head. Every girl dreamed of marrying her true love, having kids, and growing old together...she could see herself pregnant, Zen being the perfect father to any and all of her children. 

It was just a coincidence of course, just a scarily convenient coincidence. 

A new sheet of birth control pills had been on her shopping list since forever ago. 

And Zen had been a little handsy during their date the other night...out on his motorcycle where MC had claimed she was wearing her hot pants just for him...skin tight leather leggings that she barely got away with in public. It was a fun night. 

Now, she just happened to be late for her period. But periods came and went, right? Hers was  _ never  _ exactly on time. This was just a crazy notion. 

Coffee didn't sound to appetizing, even though she thought it was one of the great wonders of the world...so? What did that mean?

“Are you sure? Please, don’t strain yourself, MC. You’ve had a long day at work, I’m sure.” Jaehee politely said, fretting over her friend, who still looked a bit green. 

“No, I’m...I’m alright. It’s fine.” She shrugged off her theory for the moment, standing up and resuming the work she had promised to help with. 

 

“Hey,  _ jagiya~  _ what’s up?” 

Zen’s endearing voice sounded like music to her ears, making the uneasiness in her stomach settle down for the moment. She was stuck on the out of order subway, her only way of making it back home to Zen’s apartment. 

“Nothing. Stuck on the train,  _ again _ .” MC grumbled, holding her phone up to her ear with her shoulder, her hands occupied with flipping through some paperwork for school. “What’s up with you,  _ my lovely Zen _ ?”

“I have a proposition for you.”

“Oh really? Do tell.” MC’s eyes lit up in suspicion, having no idea what her very spontaneous boyfriend had in store for the two of them. 

“I just got a new gig-- I’m going to be starring in another drama. Call Me Your Love, I think it’s called.” 

“Oh, my gosh!” MC exclaimed, looking around at everyone on the subway, who were staring daggers at her. She blushed embarrassedly, trying to make herself seem smaller and quieter-- yet still show great enthusiasm for Zen’s career. “ _ Oh, my gosh… _ ” She whispered. “That’s great.”

“I know! It’s brought in a  _ lot  _ of bank...so I wanna take my baby out to dinner tonight. Somewhere nice and fancy, where Jumin Han would probably stop for a quick and easy meal.” 

That made MC laugh, but of course she was flattered, the idea of a date sounding wonderful after the slightly stressful day she had. “That sounds wonderful, Hyun. I’m excited now.” 

“Good! I’ll be home around 5, okay?” 

“See you then~” 

“Agh--” He swore, and another giggle came from MC. “Even your voice is cute.”

“Goodbye, Hyun.” 

“Bye, MC.” 

Like magic, the train began to move again, leading MC towards home where she had decided her hypothesis had to be tested. 

 

Fifteen minutes. 

That was all it took for the test to give her results, but it was the longest fifteen minutes of her entire life. She knew she should’ve went to the doctor for the most accurate results, but there wasn’t any time-- at least not before Zen would get home. She had bought the most highly rated test she could find, Google giving her quite a few recommendations, and now it was sitting on the counter of her bathroom sink. 

She paced back and forth, back and forth, nervously drumming her fingernails on the screen of her phone. If it came back positive, would she tell him? If it came back negative, would she tell him?

_ Of course.  _

Zen deserved to know no matter what-- and perhaps if it wasn’t the real deal this time, they could talk about it for the future. A future with Zen sounded like a dream. 

Her phone began to buzz and chime, telling her that her fifteen minutes had been up. She took a deep breath in, trying to calm her nerves. 

_ What if she was pregnant? _

“I’ll be so...so...happy.” MC smiled, imagining herself as a mother to the most adorable little baby. “It’s not planned but it’s fine...really. It...it is  _ fine,  _ right?” 

Panic and dread filled her once more, but as if she were just going to rip off a bandaid, she grabbed the test on the counter and stared straight at the results. 

It was--

“ _ I’m home! _ ” 

MC’s eyes widened as she heard her boyfriend’s footsteps walk towards the bedroom, instantly shoving the test in the empty drawer next to her and quickly closing it shut with her hip. 

“Long time no see,  _ jagi~ _ ” He spoke as he gazed upon her face, taking notice of the bright red flush across her cheeks. “Is something wrong?” 

“What? No. Of course not! Why would you think something is wrong?” MC hurriedly spoke, waving him off and averting her gaze off to the side, attempting to push him out of the bathroom and as far away from the test as possible. 

“Because you’re  _ really  _ making sure I know that nothing is wrong. Usually when you do that, something is wrong. We’ve been dating for years, MC. I can read you like a book.” 

MC flushed even more at his cleverness, rolling her eyes and pretending like he hadn’t said anything. “Well, this is one of those times when I mean that nothing is wrong. Really, it isn’t.” 

She feigned certainty as she stared into Zen’s skeptical crimson eyes, waiting a few painfully tense moments before offering him her prettiest smile. 

“If you say so. But if there was something wrong, you know you can tell me, right? You  _ would  _ tell me, right?”

“Yes, I know.” MC smiled at Zen’s worriedness. “If something was wrong, I would definitely tell you.” 

 

After a little bit of time to themselves, they both got ready for their night out, MC slipping into her little black dress, which hugged her curves perfectly. She paired it with a necklace Zen had given her for one of their anniversaries and her favorite pumps, feeling good about herself and where she was at. 

Friday nights were always the best. 

“You look so good, babe!” Zen complimented when he saw her, MC noticing that he was dressed very dashingly. He wore a gray button up with black slacks and shoes, his hair pulled back into its usual ponytail. 

“You don't look so bad yourself, Mister.” MC giggled, grabbing her purse and her boyfriend at the same time. “Are you ready to go?” 

He nodded, following her out of the house and onto the subway station. The train got there fast, and they were headed towards a very nice restaurant named Pret á Manger. 

Of course, recommended by Jumin Han himself. 

They were seated at a table for two near the pianist, but far enough away so that they didn't have to talk too loudly. 

Their hands were laced together across the table like in every romance movie, telling each other sweet nothings until their food came and left. 

“MC--”

“Hyun--”  

“Hm?” Zen let MC take the lead, feeling the timing wasn't quite right for what he was going to say. That or he was chickening out. “What is it?” 

“I took a pregnancy test today.” 

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in, but his eyes widened in shock when it fully hit him. The thought of being a father someday had crossed his mind, he wouldn't deny that, and especially if it was with MC...it made him all the happier. “Y-You did?” 

“Yeah. It seemed really silly at first. Jumin told me something was weird about me--” 

“ _ What?! That little-- _ ” 

“ _ Anyway. _ ” MC shot Zen's rage down quickly. “And when I got coffee for myself and Jaehee, it made me sick to my stomach. I didn't know why, but it made me think. So, just to be careful, I took a pregnancy test.” 

“And what did it say?” Zen nervously gulped, feeling sweat bead on his forehead. 

“Hyun, I’m…” MC faltered, but she looked up at him with the widest grin on her face. She nodded. “I'm pregnant.” 

Tears instantly welled up in his eyes. He leaned back in his chair, giddy chuckles coming from him as he put his hand to his forehead in shock and awe. “ _ You're going to have a baby?”  _

“Yes,  _ we  _ are.” MC giggled along with him, a wave of relief crashing over her as she realized how happy he seemed to be. “You're going to be a dad.” 

Just then the check came and Zen payed for the both of them, instantly wrapping an arm around her after they left the restaurant to go back home. Their conversation consisted of giggles and “yes"s, just until they got back into their little apartment. 

“Oh my gosh, MC.” He put his hands on her waist and happily spun her around, MC shrieking but laughing even more as he did. “This is amazing. I can't believe it.” 

“Me neither.” MC leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his tightened around her waist. “This is a fantastic surprise.” 

Zen nodded, pushing her away for a moment to fully stand in front of her, a more somber expression on his face. “But, I have something big to tell you too.” 

Before MC could respond, Zen was down on one knee in front of her, pulling a small black box from out of his pocket. It revealed a gold engagement ring, with a beautiful diamond in the middle and two rubies to the side of it.

She gasped in surprise, putting a hand over her mouth as she giggled even more. “No way.” 

“Yes, way. I love you so much, MC. From the moment you appeared on the chatroom I knew my heart belonged to you. I would do anything to have you at my side for the rest of my life.” He held her hand, pressing a warm kiss to her knuckles. “You have given me more than I could ever ask for...so let me at least give you this in return. Let me give you all of myself, last name included.”

“Yes! Of course!” MC eagerly nodded, almost cutting him off just to accept the ring. Zen slipped the ring on her finger and let her admire it for a moment, chuckling as she looked at the jewels like she was a kid in a candy store. “I love it, Hyun. And I love you a million times more.” 

He was the one to kiss her this time as he scooped her up in his arms, plopping her down on their bed and crawling over her, taking a hand and sweetly brushing the hair out of her face, cupping her cheek. 

“You know, when you marry me, you also marry the beast.” Zen smirked, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips again. 

“Oh,  _ I know _ .” MC thew a leg over his hip, letting her hand go to his face as well and drag her thumb across his bottom lip, pulling it down and staring into his intense ruby-hued eyes. “That's why I agreed to marry you.” 

Zen laughed as he kissed his fiancée again, pushing his hands up underneath her skirt. “Of course it is. I, for one, want a lifetime of this.”

“Make it two.” 

 


End file.
